Sinful Writings: Black Butler Fanfiction
by iAnimeLife
Summary: Summary: You are 13-year old, Lady Sierra Jacobsen, daughter of Zachery and Caitlin Jacobsen. Recording everything that happens of your life in you diary is your main priority. Many entries are painful experiences that you witnessed since your youth. Ciel x Reader fanfic. Rate M because of what will happen in one of the chapters.
1. Prologue

**As you can see, this is my first fan fiction! Don't worry, more chapters will come! ^o^**

**Future shippings will come? You'll have to see ;o (Y U DO THIS TO US TAFFY) I have 2 more days left for holiday break, so I'll try to post 2 more chapter!**

**Ok off you go now! Go read (￣^￣)ゞ**

* * *

Prologue

You are in boarding school, and you are talking to your fellow classmate, who is also your very first friend. The two of you are walking down the hallway to go to your last class.

"Come with me to England! You can stay in my mansion, don't worry mother and father won't mind, they enjoy having guests. Oh! We can stroll along the streets of London, and buy many cute dresses in the best boutiques…"

You start to trail off as Elizabeth rambles on how you should spend your summer vacation. When you told her that all you do is continue lessons at you estate, she felt guilty and wanted you to stay with her for the summer.

"Sierra!" cried out Elizabeth.

You are startled, and you stood up straight. You try to look like you were paying attention. Then you realized it was an obvious giveaway that you were barely listening to what Elizabeth said.

"As I was saying, we will visit my fiancé, Ciel, he's just like you…" Elizabeth rambles on again.

Then, what hits your mind is what Elizabeth just said. You thought you heard wrong.

You stop walking, Lizzie pauses. She stops talking.

"Pardon me Lizzie, but fiancé?" you asked. You're surprised because someone like Lizzie already got engaged. This fascinates you because you never heard something like this in America.

"I'm sorry, but I thought everyone knew!" Elizabeth apologized. "Oh that's right you just transferred here. Well, it's very common in England that every young nobleman and noblewoman should be betrothed. Enough about that-"

"Lizzie, why are you talking about summer when it's the middle of winter?" you questioned. "And you never asked me for the approval that I will be going with you."

"Well, I-I just -" Elizabeth stutters. She looked like she was about to cry.

"You know how my uncle is. I need to focus on my studies. I don't have time for child play." You confirmed.

Uncle Thomas is strict, but very quirky for a man of his age. He's always serious about Sierra's future. Actually, Uncle Thomas always reminds you, "Life isn't always about school, Sierra. Go interact with other people…I'm worried about you." You also promised him that you will at least make one friend at school. The first person that wanted to talk to you was Lizzie.

Elizabeth started to tear up. You reacted quickly, looked up at her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry. Here, how about this?" you smiled. "I'll talk to Uncle today on the phone and ask him. He's a reasonable man; he'll know that I'll need a _little_ fun in my life."

Elizabeth wipes a tear, sniffs. She tries to talk, but no words comes out.

You chuckled. "If I do happen to go, what's the worst that can happen?"


	2. Wednesday, February, 16, 1889

**I actually had to do a little research before I started writing this. I literally looked up the 1889 calendar, the Victorian era, and the 1899 American history. Idky I used Illinois, I think I picked it because I have more knowledge in my state. I thought I couldn't handle it, but I did my best. :) I'm trying really hard to upload these. And I have one day left till school gets back in session. Hope you enjoy! (*^◯^*)**

* * *

I shall introduce myself: I am Lady Sierra Felicia Jacobsen, daughter of Zachery and Caitlin Jacobsen.  
I was born on December 31, 1975. I currently turned 13 a while ago. I would always read books and the latest magazines. Uncle said once I turned 16, I will be able the read the books in his library. The servants say that they fits perfectly well for me. (If they say anything else, or they would be fired.) I used to be home schooled by private tutors in my estate in Illinois. They would always notice my intelligence in each subject. In regular assignments and tests, it shows that I score higher than any other child in America. Through all their lives of knowing me, they always try to convince my Uncle Thomas to let me attend the most exclusive boarding school in England. I didn't want to go because I never interacted with a girl or boy around my age. Well, I read about them in books, and they sound very interesting, but I know that children aren't exactly like them. I thought the girls at my school were more spoiled than I am, and possibly immature. So I would always beg uncle to not let me go there. My uncle would always reject the offer, but after all these years he agreed. He made me promise that I will need to at least make one friend. I refused, afterwords uncle threatened that he burn all my book. So, I moved from Chicago, Illinois to London, England to receive higher education.

I was going to join Year 8, but the schools insisted Year 10, due to my brightness. My uncle applied late for me, so I'm joining the winter/spring classes. Right when I walked into the classroom, I caught up quickly to every subject. I didn't interact with anyone yet, I wanted to wait for the right moment and time. In one of my classes, I was given a diary. It's a tradition in the school for every girl to own a diary, and try to at least record in it once a week. They make it sound it like it's a huge responsibility. I got a little suspicious, instead I asked the teacher, Dr. Earnest, if I could wait a little while to write. I made an excuse that I need time to work on previous class work. He agreed and went on teaching the class.

Eventually, I made one friend. Her name is Elizabeth Midford. She first approached me when she saw me and said, "You look so cute in you uniform!" She was gushing on and on that I looked like the cutest girl in school. Later on, we became fast friends. I was right to say that girls are more and immature, but Lizzie is different, she's more kinder than the girls here. When I told he she was my friend, she was honored, and then started crying. A lot of the girls in our class started judging me for being friends with an American girl. We eventually found out that we don't live too far from each other from our dorm rooms-it was just 5 doors down the hall. Sometimes hours before we go to sleep, I would go to Lizzie's room to just talk and laugh. Was this friendship? The only people who were very close to me are my family and my servants. Last week, Lizzie asked me what I'm doing for summer vacation. I told her what I usually just study and proceed to my classes in my estate. She felt guilty and started going on how I can spend summer with her. At one point, she mentioned that she has a fiancé. I got confused, because Lizzie is so young. How could she already be getting married? She sensed my confusion, she said his name was Ciel and were have a few things is common. She's planning on telling me more about him. What? I'm worried about Lizzie. This guy could be trouble.

I have actually written in a diary before. I was only three when I started writing. Both my father and mother are writers. My father is the editor in chief of a popular newspaper. My mother is a writer for screenplays. The were so successful and rich, they bought an estate, a little far away from Chicago. Luckily for me, I inherited their hobby of writing. I would sit with them in the garden reading advanced books, make up my own stories, and writing in my diary. I would write the most joyful times in my life, a lot of them were about father and mother. They would be the only reason for me to smile. Then what happened on that day...

Oh my! Look at the time...The dorm woman will come in any minute!

-Sierra


	3. Chapter 1

**Urrrrr, I'm changing the ways of the POVs in your character. Instead if me typing "you" every time, I'll just go ahead and just say "I". This may be a little confusing, but you'll understand, once you get more into it...kind of lol xD and yay, it's a little longer haha!**

* * *

Chapter One  
"Good evening Lizzie! I-"  
She put her right index finger on her lips and shushed me. She was on the telephone. I mouthed the words "Sorry" and motioned her to go on to her conversation.  
"Really? That's wonderful mother!" exclaimed Lizzie  
I just walked into Lizzie's room. She sounded excited for something. I slowly close her door, so the noise wouldn't interrupt her conversation. I wonder what she's talking about...  
"I'll get packed as soon as possible! Mother, I need to hang up now, a friend is here...Yes the transferred student..." she pauses a brief time and hands the telephone to me. "Mother wants to talk to you" she smiles.  
I'm astonished because this is the first time I'll be talking to her mother. Lizzie brings her up in our little talks a few times, how she is strong, determined, and very protective. I take the phone and put it up to my ear. I clear my throat and said, "Hello. Are you Sierra? The girl my daughter is always talking about?" She asked.  
I gulped. "Yes, Madam."  
"Well I'm looking forward to meet you soon! Elizabeth has been telling me that she wants you to visit us in the summer. Of course, we love having guests, but summer is always busy for us. Our family has some...events to attend for the queen. But, we will welcome you to your home if you come anyways."  
Oh that's right. Lizzie has mentioned who their family was once. Marquis Alexis Leon Midford, her father, leader of the British Knights. He first met Marchioness Francis Midford, her mother, at a fencing tournament. She ended up beating him. They later on got married, they had Lord Edward Midford, her brother, and Lizzie. The two siblings inherited their parents fencing. They both mastered it very well, and Lizzie claims that I'm the first friend to know about her hidden talent. She's always embarrassed about it, I think it's a symbol of the capability to protect yourself.  
"I'm glad to finally talk to you! Sadly, I haven't communicated with my uncle yet about the plans for summer. It appears that my telephone broke. I already sent a telegraph, I'm waiting for a response from him." I confirmed. Lizzie was surprised, because probably I hadn't told her yet. (Oops?)  
"What terrible news! Well, let's pray that you will be able to come. Has Elizabeth told you news?" Asked the Marchioness.  
"No, Madam." I said.  
"Well, I hope she will. Please give the telephone back to Lizzie. It was a pleasure talking to you, Sierra."  
"The same with you, Madam."  
I hand it back to Lizzie. She looked so impatient, she was crossing her arms the whole time, looking like she wanted to yell at me to hurry up. She took it back forcefully. "Hello mother!"  
I wonder what Lizzie wants to talk about. Did someone die? Is Lizzie transferring? What's going on here?  
"Bye mother. I love you too!"  
I looked up at her. I smiled sheepishly. She crossed her arms and glared at me. "How come you didn't tell me about your telephone! I would've let you borrow mine. You know how I don't like it when people keep secrets from me."  
"I didn't want you to waste your calling privileges on me. You wouldn't have this conversation with you mother!" I yelled. She didn't dare to lay her eyes at me. I knew she wasn't to mad because I would've been out of her room by now.  
"Your mother mentioned that you needed to tell me about this "news". What is it?" I questioned.  
She acted like she ignored she. Then she was shaking madly. Then she bursted. "My family and I are going on a boat the "rumored" boat! The one that is going to New York!"  
I didn't look that surprised because I already went to New York a few times for Uncle's "business" trips. But I looked so excited and happy for Elizabeth. "You mean the Capania?" Lizzie nodded. "That is wonderful!"  
"There is one slight problem." Said Lizzie. "I'm leaving during school in April...I-I...won't be to be with you!" She hugs me by surprise and cries. I hug her back, only I'm the one shedding a tear. She tries to talk again, but I shush her and pet her hair soothingly.  
I say, "Now I know why you got all mad when you heard me say that my uncle never replied back for approval. You were so excited for your trip, you wanted to invite me too...I wish I can be with you to!" I grab a handkerchief and wipe away Lizzie's tears. She starts to hiccup, and then starts talking again.  
"I also want Ciel to come. I'm planning on surprising him, by going to his mansion and tell him everything. I wanted you to meet him. We could've all been fast friends..." She starts to take out a picture from her cabinet, and then hands it to me. "This is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, also known as my fiancé." I looked at the picture in surprise. He look so young...and familiar. Just where? Lizzie eyed at me for while, I didn't want her to think something wrong. I asked, "So, how did you two meet?"  
"To be honest, he's my cousin." She waits for me to say something. Of course, astonished of this.  
"Eh?!"  
"Heehee. Yes we're cousins." Confirmed Lizzie. "My mother and Ciel's father are siblings. Ever since we were so little, our families wanted Ciel and I to be betrothed. Yes, we're young, but the parents want us to save the big ceremony when we're older."  
I waited till she tells me more. She also noticed that. "I'm sorry I can't say any other information about him. It's...private manner."  
"I understand." I replied.  
"But I promise you that you'll meet him!"  
"Lizzie, give up the act. I'm not interested in him."  
Her face turned red and started turning around. "Sorry, it's that, Ciel is my everything..." She turns to face me slowly. "I love Ciel."  
I roll my eyes. Why I would I have interest in this brat anyways? Lizzie know me better than this. "Promise him you won't lay a finger on him!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
I sighed. "Lizzie, you know that I never experienced love, and I never want too. I have more important things than just play-"  
"JUST SAY YOU'LL PROMISE!" Screamed Lizzie. I heard bustling outside of the dorms. Must've been complaints from the other girls. I motioned Lizzie to try to be calm and quiet, but she look so furious, she looked like she wanted to tear me apart.  
I held my right hand up. "I promise I won't lay a finger on your precious fiancé."


End file.
